Online services include files that are located on web servers along with data that is stored in databases. For example, there may be a large number of servers located within different networks to handle the traffic that is directed to the online service. Managing and deploying the large number of servers that are arranged in different farms is a time consuming process that requires a large operations staff that is subject to human error.